


Is that my shirt?

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bashful Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, early romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Early romance - Cullen X Annabel Trevelyan - SFW  Fluff featuring bashful Cullen - short one off





	Is that my shirt?

 

“What in the name of the Maker is so important it couldn’t possibly wait until morning,” growling Annabel makes her way to her spot in the war room meeting. 

Everyone seems tired, with bleary eyes and the hint of bed hair, which in the case of Cullen is glorious loose curls and the sight of them in the dim light takes take some of the foulness from her mood instantly.  Her own hair looks like she’s been dragged through a bush backwards, she hasn’t bothered to dress, instead wearing a dressing gown wrapped tightly over what she’d worn to bed.

“Technically, I believe it is morning, Inquisitor,” pips Josephine before a fiery glare from Annabel has her awkwardly glancing back at her clip board.

“Corypheus,” states Leliana, her voice poised as always. “We’ve found him.”

The spy master continues, her scouts have done excellent work and if the lead proved correct they had their enemy within their sights. Then of course came the argument as each advisor recommended a different course of action.

Mind still groggy Annabel doesn’t want this ‘debate’ to carry on all day. She’d much rather get a few more hours sleep, but it’s too important to be pushed aside lightly and she lets them vent until finally making her decision.

Of course, she can’t please everybody, Leliana and Josephine however seem to accept her proposal and leave with simple nods of their heads. Finally, its over, and Annabel sighs heavily when her and Cullen are left alone.

They haven’t been seeing each other long and aside from the odd passionate kiss had spent very little time alone together. Their schedules simply demanded too much of their time, so this unexpected moment to themselves was a nice reward, and in her opinion at least well worth getting up for.

Lent over the table she feels his steady hand on her shoulder and it brings the faintest trace of a smile to her lips. “I must say, I like this new look of yours Commander,” she cocks an eyebrow and nods to his hair.

Quickly his hand flies up to ruffle through his hair, attempting to settle the loose waves but with no luck. He turns a slightly darker shade of pink and she’s fairly certain its not because of the sunrise filtering through to dapple his face in delicate shadows.

“I could say the same to you,” he breaks out a small smile and nods to her attire.

Annabel tilts her head with her most gracious noble smile. “Why, thank you,” she steps back and does a little twirl for him, not noticing how the top of her gown opens in the whoosh of material.

She does however notice him studying her chest intently and clears her throat abruptly. “My eyes are up here.”

“Hmm? What? – Maker no! I wasn’t…” he shakes his head and steps slightly away. “I was just…Is that _my_ shirt your wearing?”

Annabel blinks and looks down, yep, it’s one of his shirts…. Now it’s her turn to feel a flush in her cheeks. “Yes,” she states, quickly covering herself  with her gown and folding her arms across her chest.

A smirk spreads across his face and she glowers lightly. “And?” she snaps raising her eye brows and attempting to look down on him.

“Nothing…I just…I wasn’t expecting to see you wearing it, and in bed…”

She spies a chance to turn the tables and snatches it. “Oh? And what were your expectations of what I wear to bed, Commander?” 

His warm eyes dart away and he shuffles on the spot. “I…I can’t say… I’ve never thought to much about it,” even as he speaks his cheeks being to redden, betraying the lie. “Anyway,” his gaze returns to her and his eyes narrow. “Where did you even get it and why in the name of Andraste would you want to wear it?”

Sheepishly she glances to the floor, her teeth peeping out to bite her lower lip as his light scowl exposes her. “Sera may have stolen it…after a few drinks, when I may have mentioned how much I like your, scent…” her gaze jumps back to judge his reaction.

He appears genuinely dumbfounded, as if the notion that his musky masculine  scent could be deemed as pleasant, attractive even, is utter nonsense. “What?”

“You smell nice ok?” Furrowing her brows she wraps her arms around herself even tighter. “I don’t see what the big deal is, unless you’re saying you don’t like the way I smell?”

“Of course, I do…I mean…I…Not that I’ve…”

She can’t help but chuckle lightly as he becomes completely abashed and tongue tied. He’s down right adorable. Stepping to him she places one hand on his arm and the other runs down his jaw. “Cullen,” she states tenderly, feeling his warmth spread through her at the touch. “Just kiss me.”

A little smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth and he embraces her with a soft but deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it kudos and comments mean a lot to me <3


End file.
